


The Cookie Connection

by AmaranthPrincess21, AttackonHeroesResurgence



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Hero AU, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackonHeroesResurgence/pseuds/AttackonHeroesResurgence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha asks Farlan to use his drug dealing connections to get her Girl Scout cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cookie Connection

Farlan was used to Legion trainees accosting him. They wanted drugs, he had drugs, it never really surprised him. He’d never give them a lot but hey, how could he say no to money? And it was better they got it from him anyway. This way he knew what they were taking was (relatively) safe. So when Sasha Braus sidled up him as he left the Legion Headquarters, he was certain about what she wanted and more than happy to oblige her.

“Hey Farlan, I got a question. Do you have contacts in the US?” she asked as she fell into step with him.

“Yeah, of course I do. California pot is the best pot so I have to have a few friends over there. Why, you need something from America?” he inquired. She nodded. “All right, what do you need?”

“I need fifteen boxes of Thin Mints,” she told him. Thin Mints? The fuck were those? He searched his brain, trying to think of what that could possibly be. And what drug was sold in boxes, anyway? If he wasn’t so concerned about not being up-to-date on slang he’d worry more about the fact she wanted fifteen boxes of this shit. 

“Is that a street name for something, because I’m blanking on what Thin Mints are,” he admitted. Sasha giggled and slapped his arm a little too hard.

“Thin Mints are Girl Scout cookies! They’re only sold in the US and I really want some!” she replied.

“Wait, you want me to get you  _ cookies?” _ He’d heard Levi complain about Sasha’s all-consuming hunger but Jesus Christ, she was willing to go to a drug dealer for cookies?

“Do you want my money or not?” 

“Well,  _ yeah, _  but -”

“Great! If I could get them by next week, that’d be awesome. It’s Connie’s birthday and I was planning on giving him a few boxes for his birthday.” She dug into her pockets and handed him a wad of cash. “Here’s half to cover shipping. I’ll give the rest when you give me the goods.” Well, he couldn’t argue with getting paid early, but God, he felt like a fish out of water. Why couldn’t she have just wanted pot or something? His contact was going to give him shit when he told him he needed fucking  _ cookies _ of all things. It was official.  _ Now _ he had seen and heard everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you liked what you read and want more of the Attack on Heroes Universe, check us out on our official Project Blog and YouTube!
> 
>  
> 
> [Our blog](http://attackonheroes-resurgence.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Our Youtube channel](https://www.youtube.com/user/AttackonHeroes)


End file.
